Falling in the danger zone
by Ausllyforeverxx
Summary: A stone-cold, emotionless machine, the only thing she knew was how to hurt and how to take lives. An arrogant, party animal, womanizer, all he knew was not to take life too seriously. No idea of each other's existence. She was a top trained assassin, and he was her next victim.


**This is going to be a darker fanfiction to all the others I've written, with a lot of curses, and later on sexual scenes. (-Insert wolf whistle-) **

**For this particular fanfiction I'm going to recommend a song that I suggest listening to while reading or after/before or even just some music I like, just to get the feeling of the chapter and idea I wanted to put across.**

**Recommended song for chapter: Skillet- Monster**

* * *

Chapter one

The air was thick with anticipation, the wind blew around violently on the edge of the pier . Both girls stood still, feet apart for more balance as their knifes pointed towards the others throat. Eyes deep with hatred.

"You killed him," The blonde spat, as she held her knife higher.

The hooded girl smirked, her mouth the only thing showing under the black wool. Her lips were coated in a deep shade of red lipstick. "It was my pleasure to kill that bastard," she replied.

The blonde's glared hardened. "You Bitch!" she screamed, lunging the knife at her opponent.

The woman dogged her attack easily. She grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled her head back exposing her creamy neck and harshly cut her sensitive neck open.

The blonde's eyes filled with tears as blood rushed out of the wound, her body dropped and became lifeless as her eyes shut closed. The hooded woman carefully dragged her limp body towards the icy sea, she threw the body over the barrier and watched the waves swallow it up within seconds.

She wiped her hands on her trench coat and threw the knife into the sea as well.

This woman; was Allyson Dawson. More commonly own as Ally. She had just murdered the wife of her latest kill, Sam Peterson. His wife Debby was the blonde who wanted revenge. Unfortunately for Debby, Ally was fully trained for anything that could harm her. This was because she took after the family business after her mother and father passed from the same reason, they killed for a living.

The family business or really job was being a top trained assassin and Ally was one of the best. Starting from the age of 11 had its perks.

She quickly walked away from the crime scene, pulling her coat around her frame more. She pulled the hood around her pale face more, hiding her features.

She felt her hands numb from the cold night air as she pushed them into her deep pockets. The only sound echoing through the night was the wind and the _tap, tap, tap_ of her heels.

She looked up at the tall building that came into view as she became closer to it, her apartment, and office. She picked out her keys from her pockets and opened the apartment door. Closing the door behind her Ally walked down to her apartment number, 7 bottom floor. Which to her was a good thing, if the building ever went up in flames she'd get out fast.

She pulled out a different key and opened the wooden door to her small apartment. She kicked the door closed behind her and pulled down her hood, letting her brunette hair fall down to her shoulders. She let out a breathy sigh and pulled off her heels, throwing them by the door.

She walked over to her black couch, collapsed her tired body onto it, turned on the TV and relaxed after a hard day's work.

Her eyes stared at the TV as she flicked through the channels to find a decent show or movie to watch on a Saturday night. She sighed, deciding to quit the idea of watching something and lifted her body from the comfortable couch.

Her back clicked as she got to her feet. She groaned as the painful ache came back to her toes from those stupid heels.

Walking to her small room was as painful as walking on glass; those heels had to go at some point. Ally stripped out of her clothes into her underwear. She climbed into bed and pulled her silky covers over herself and slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

It was late, 2am to be precise. The streets were empty besides from a tall built man and his red-headed female friend. The female stumbled along the side-walk as she leant her head into the man's shoulder. His face paled as he smelt her disgusting breath.

"Good party!" she yelled into his ear causing him to wince as her voice echoed through the silent street.

He nodded slightly, rolling his eyes a little. He hated having to deal with drunks, and clearly Samantha, was drunk. He planned different actions tonight then having to take her home because she threw up all over his best friend's home. The kitchen, the bathroom, the hall way and his moms prize-winning Chihuahua. He sighed as she pulled towards the road. He pulled her back and placed an arm over her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"So what was your name again?" She asked as she slurred her words.

He rolled his eyes once again. "It's Austin, Austin Moon," he replied.

She giggled a little.

"That's a-" _hiccup _"cute name,"

He walked quickly up to her house and knocked on her door. He remembered someone saying her roommate did not attend the party. The door flew open as her roommate stared at them both as she took Samantha's arm and dragged her into the house.

"Thank you Austin," she mumbled before slamming the door shut.

He glared as the door shut at rudeness, then again she was probably still annoyed since he cheated on her, twice, with both her sisters.

He sighed and started walking.

Austin was a very well-known man to those who lived in the same area as him. Mostly because he slept with most of the woman he knows. He was; no argue, a womanizer, a player and very arrogant. For a 23-year-old he acted and looked a lot younger. His highlighted blonde hair framed his face perfectly and his deep hazel eyes glistened with mischief. He was a very handsome man even if he wasn't ashamed to show he knew it.

He walked quickly to his house keeping his eyes on the dark side-walk. He argued to himself in his head, to return to the party or not. Since the party was actually next to his house. He decided against it and walked up to his door.

He tried the handle and opened the door.

"Forgot the lock the door again," he mumbled as he walked from the cold air into the warmth of his house. The door shut behind him as he kicked off his tattered sneakers.

He felt the sickness from all the alcohol he had taken in from this night rush to his head. He sighed as swallowed down the feeling and walked towards his untidy room. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor in a pile of dirty clothing. He undid his jeans lazily and pulled them down and stepped out of them. He yawned as he climbed into his blue bedding, pulling the messy sheets over his head. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

**This was basically a taster, just so I can see if people are going to like, love or hate this idea.**

**-Ausllyforeverxx**


End file.
